


Half soulmates.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And love, Angst, KuroKen - Freeform, Lot of fluff, M/M, One-sided Soulmate, Soulmate AU, angst but cheesy and sappy, but happy ending, it’s angst, seriously though don’t be fooled by the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 15:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Kenma loves the idea of having a soulmate.He even loves it more when he learns that Kuroo is his soulmate.Except that he is not Kuroo’s soulmate.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 12
Kudos: 192





	Half soulmates.

Kenma loved the idea of having a soulmate.

Since his mother talked about it when he was nine, he got obsessed with it. How could he not? His parents had told him their story so fondly and happily that he could only dream to find his soulmate one day.

“It’s a true miracle you know? To be able to find your soulmate.” His mother had said one day, casting a tender smile at his father. This last shook his head, but the shadow of a smile appeared on his face. 

Kenma was sitting on the table with them, hands tucked under his legs which were bouncing hastily, eager to know more about her story. 

“They can be anywhere around the world, and yet, your father and I lived next door.” Her voice was delicate as she was reminiscing old times. “It’s truly beautiful to know there is someone in this world who would mean the world to you.” 

“And you would mean the world for that person too.” His dad continued, stoping in his lecture to finally look at his wife. 

Kenma could easily be disgusted by their little show of affection, but soulmates was a subject that never failed to intrigue him. So he patiently waited for them to tell more, looking at his mother putting apple slices on the pie through shinny eyes. 

“A soulmate really is the most suitable person for you. Whether it is for friendship, for love or maybe even hate, it’s the person that will accept you as you are, be with you at every moment of your life.” 

His father looked at him, and in a gentle smile, he testified. “You will never get bored of this person. Because they understand you like no one else can, they always get the better out of you and even love the bad within you.” 

“They say,” the woman added in a story-telling voice, making it more mysterious than it should be. “that whatever relationship you may have with your soulmate, the only way to have his name written on your wrist is to steal a kiss from them.” 

The man laughed wholeheartedly, getting up to put a kiss on his wife’s cheeks. 

“At least, it did the trick for your mother and me.” 

His mother swayed gracefully to the side to put the pie on the oven. Then, she approached him and cupped his cheeks into her hands full of flour. His nose scrunched at the feeling, but he didn’t get away from her hold as she said fondly.

“I can only hope for you to find your soulmate one day, my beloved son.” 

She then kissed the top of his nose and went back cleaning the table, leaving Kenma alone with his thoughts. 

Kenma had already met Kuroo at that time. The boy was his only friend, the only person he was willing to play with and talk to. So he naturally talked about it with him, storytelling what his parents had told him.

“Sure!” Kuroo had then said, with a usual smile of his. “My mother already told me about it.” 

He flipped on the bed to sit down, taking the controller being handed to him. Nine years old Kenma didn’t have many games, but his parents had been kind enough to buy a game for his friend and him to play when they wanted. 

“Did she find her soulmate?” He asked curiously, not taking his eyes away from the screen. 

“No, neither did dad. Maybe that’s why they keep being mad at each other.” His voice was calm and matter-of-fact, but Kenma knew this affected his friend more than he would admit. “Do your mom and dad are? Soulmates I mean.” 

He nodded for only response. 

“That’s cool!” 

“Do you think you have one?” Kenma questioned again, just curious. 

“Doesn’t everyone have one?” Kuroo answered, looking at him for a second. A second that cost him to lose the game, as he groaned and complained about Kenma always winning. And then, “Do you know who’s yours?” 

The younger blushed, quick to hide it behind his long brown hair. Kuroo was stupid, that would mean he would have kissed someone already. “No.”

“Hm.” He thought about it some more, and then in his usual cheerful tone, Kuroo said. “I hope you’re my soulmate! I mean you’re pretty cool and I like hanging out with you. It would be very cool, don’t you think?”

That was a lot of cool Kenma thought. But he didn’t deny it. Kuroo was enjoyable to be around, even though sometimes he would drag him out to play volleyball. He never said he was weird or never complained when Kenma stayed silent. He wouldn’t mind having Kuroo as his soulmate at all. So he agreed. 

“Yes, I guess.” 

Kuroo beamed. “Then maybe we should check it out!” 

Kenma choked, turning to look at his friends with wide eyes. “Do you mean, now?” 

“Of course! When else?” He had innocently answered, tilting his head to the side, confused. 

“Do you realize we have to kiss to find out, right?” Kenma's eyes narrowed, looking at the boy as if he was stupid or just oblivious. Probably both. 

“Yes, and what’s the problem with that?” Kuroo adjusted his body to face his friend, trying to understand what was wrong with his proposition. 

Kenma couldn’t believe he got a friend this shameless. 

“I will not kiss you right now, Kuro.” 

After a few seconds, the latter just shrugged, turning back to the screen and waiting for the game to start over. In a neutral voice, he concluded. 

“It’s okay, we’ll check it when you’ll be ready!” 

That’s why Kuroo was his best friend. Everything was always so simple with him, there was no need to feel ashamed, no need to be anxious. He was candidly good, unapologetically himself. Kenma liked that. 

And throughout the years, Kenma learned that he didn’t need to actually check to know Kuroo was his soulmate. Who else could it be? 

Tetsurou has stuck around him through middle and high school, claiming loud and clear that Kenma was his soulmate-best friend. And he too, had no doubt about it. 

They were always together and complemented the other beautifully well. They cared about the other, always careful about being gentle but sincere, supportive but not overprotective. 

It was a relationship based on respect and candid love. Exactly how his parents had told him younger. So Kenma believed, even if Kuroo’s name wasn’t written in his wrist _yet_ , that they both indeed, were soulmate. 

It became even more obvious when they confessed their feeling for each other one night, admitting that their relationship could be even more than soulmate-friendship. Since then, they were no doubt left. 

Kuroo and he were meant to be together. 

Kuroo was his soulmate. And he was Kuroo’s soulmate. 

He couldn’t be surer and prouder of that. Even if sometimes, just like now, his boyfriend could be absolutely insufferable. 

“Kuro, you’re being ridiculous.” He stated, voice flat.

“I am absolutely not.” Kuroo pouted, glaring murderously at the cat. 

“Are too.”

“Are not.” He countered. 

“Are too.”

“He stole my cake! He trapped me into his evil plan to steal my treat!” He yelled, indignantly. 

Kenma sighed, looking around the shop. Fortunately, there weren’t many customers, so Kuroo’s shouts didn’t bother anyone except maybe the cats. He looked back at his boyfriend who was still pouting, this time glaring at his plate. 

“It’s okay really. I can pay you another one, it’s not a big deal.” 

Kuroo wrinkled his nose as he crossed his arms. Now, he was just being difficult. The blond bit his lip, forcing himself to keep his smile hidden. 

“It is! You graciously offered me a pie —which doesn’t happen very often— and this creature just took it away from me!” 

This time, he couldn’t help himself. Kenma laughed, hiding behind his blond locks as the sweet sound echoed in the room. His cheeks gently became pinker, when he noticed the fond look in Kuroo’s eyes and the small smile on his lips. 

They haven’t been together for long. It’s only been two weeks if Kenma remembered well —which he did, very well even. But the blond still wasn’t used to that kind of look from his childhood partner. 

He would feel all giddy inside and would feel the blush creeping on his cheeks. But he guessed it was okay to feel that way now, after all, they were boyfriends. 

After all, they were soulmates. 

They hadn’t checked it yet. Even with two weeks of romance, and nearly ten years of friendship, they were taking things slowly. It wasn’t that Kenma didn’t want to kiss Kuroo —the boy seemed to have pretty kissable lips if he was being objective, but still, they had all their time for that. 

After ordering another treat for Kuroo, both boys ate happily, talking and teasing. They decided to get back to Kenma’s house only when the sun was setting, buying two slices of pie for the blond’s parents. They walked silently on the road, hands intertwined and smile growing. 

“We bought pie for you!” Kenma shouted once at home, one hand still into Kuroo’s “I leave them on the table.”

He didn’t wait for any answers and went upstairs, dragging the tall man with him. As usual, they closed the door behind them as Kuroo got rid of his jacket, throwing it on Kenma’s chair. 

After all these years, not only Kenma’s parents were used to having the boy in the house, but Kuroo had made him comfortable in it too. Kenma didn’t mind one bit though. 

He climbed in his bed, grabbing his PSP on the way, and waited patiently for Kuroo to get rid of his shoes to cuddle behind him. Which he did, pulling Kenma close to him once well settled, looking over his shoulder to observe the game.

This looked like pretty much every night with his friend. They would just curl up around each other, reading or playing games. It wasn’t much, but it was enough for the two of them. 

But apparently not enough for Kuroo tonight. The captain plunged his nose into Kenma’s neck, sparkling a wave of shivers on his skin. He knew damn well what he was doing since the blond felt his grin against his skin. He said nothing though, focusing on his game instead. 

Which was really hard if he was being honest. Because Kuroo’s breath on his skin and his nose against his ears and in his hair were very distracting. So he cracked, warning. 

“Kuro.” 

The latter just laughed, blowing even more air in his neck. Kenma paused his game, turning just enough to face him and look at his playful grin. He shook his head but couldn’t help the small smile on his lips. 

“You can be really needy when you want, you know that?” Which only earned him a wider grin. 

“I am just in love with the most beautiful person in the world, how do you want me to deal with that?” 

Kenma blushed furiously, hiding his face into Kuroo’s chest as this last just laughed wholeheartedly. He mumbled something incomprehensible against the fabric of his shirt, pinching at his boyfriend’s side to stop him from mocking him. 

After a few seconds, he finally got away again, locking his gaze to Kuroo’s who was still smiling fondly. 

“I love you, you know that?” 

He rolled his eyes, cheeks flushing again. “Yeah, you tell me that every fucking day, thank you.” But then, biting his lips, he put his arms around Kuroo and said. “I love you too.” 

Slowly, ever so slowly, they closed the gap between them, gently closing their eyes in the making. Their lips brushed, tender at first, teasing, testing. And then they definitely met, crushing into the other, firmly, purposely. 

It felt like they waited for that kiss for ages. Probably since that night when they were nine. Kenma felt the blush growing on his cheeks as Kuroo’s breath caressed his skin.It was overwhelming. He didn’t know what to do, or what to feel but _god_ he loved it. 

They parted after a few seconds, gasping for breath. In the intimacy of the moment, they both broke into a smile, and then fully laughed, delighted to be together. They stayed close, sharing their breath and just enjoying the instant. 

Kuroo couldn’t help but press his lips against his a few more times, quickly, fondly, making him laugh even more. 

_God_ , he was in love. Deeply, horribly, and awfully romantically in love. 

They definitely put a bit of air between them only for Kenma to snuggle against Kuroo’s chest in a hug. He listened to his loud heartbeats, fully enjoying the little kissing on the top of his head. He couldn’t feel happier right now. 

When he opened his eyes, something on his wrist caught his look. His heart started pounding horribly fast, as he definitely ended their embrace to look at his wrist, pulling his hoodie’s sleeve. 

There, beautifully written on his wrist, was a name that hadn’t been there before. And the only sight of it brought tears into his eyes. 

Tetsurou Kuroo.

He had always known Kuroo was his soulmate since they talked about it that night. It had been obvious for him that Kuroo would be the person he would treasure most in his life. The person that would never fail to make his life better. 

But still, he felt overwhelmed knowing that this time, it was undeniable. 

“Kuro, look.” He finally said, voice emotional. 

A look of love and admiration settled in his boyfriend’s eyes as he gently passed one finger on his name. Kenma felt his heart growing with love, eyes glowing, irremediably happy. Hastily, he added.

“Show me yours!” 

Kuroo smiled, excitation flowing on his veins as he turned his arms, looking for Kenma’s name on his wrist. He frowned when he was met with his usual white skin and frowned even harder when he looked at the other wrist to see that there was nothing written on it too. 

He raised his gaze to met with a puzzled look. Kenma was even more taken aback than him. Slowly, he grabbed Kuroo’s wrist, passing his finger on it. In a whisper, he asked. 

“What does that mean?” 

The older of the two shook his head, having no answers to this question. He proposed anyway, searching for a reasonable one. 

“Maybe it takes some time to appear?” His voice was hopeful, trying to hide the fear that slowly crept itself in his mind, the fear that held the unbearable truth they both know they didn’t want to learn. 

“No. Mine is already there.” 

Kenma raised his head, look meeting Kuroo’s. And he could see that he had already come to terms with the truth but clearly didn’t want to phrase it. The blond shook his head, world spinning. 

“That can only mean one thing, Kuro.” He let out in a quiet breath, feeling the panic growing in him. 

Kuroo shook his head, cupping the blond’s cheeks in his hand. He whispered quickly, urging for his boyfriend to look at him, to listen to him. 

“It doesn’t mean anything Kenma. I’m in love with you, that didn’t change. It’s okay, we don’t need a stupid mark to know that we are meant to each other!” His voice cracked as he knew the boy wasn’t really listening. 

Kenma felt his world falter, gaze still locked on Kuroo’s white wrist. 

His name wasn’t on it. 

There wasn’t any black ink on it. 

They had kissed. They had kissed so passionately. 

But nothing appeared on Kuroo’s wrist. 

He wasn’t Kuroo’s soulmate. 

Kuroo was still talking in front of him, begging for him to listen, to understand as tears were slowly making his way on his cheeks. He only stopped talking when Kenma whispered. 

“I need-“ He took a long and deep breath, but felt like nothing entered his lungs. He opened his mouth again, hesitating and yet said clearly. “I want to be alone.” 

His words echoed loudly in his room, scratching his skin, deafening. He heard his boyfriend’s sob but didn’t look up, eyes landing on his own wrist this time. Where Kuroo’s name was still written. 

Kuroo was his soulmate. 

But he wasn’t his.

“Kenma, please. Kitten, listen to me. I don’t need a mark to know that I’m in love with you. I want nobody else, I would never-“

“Kuro.” He interrupted again, voice still murmuring. Silence fell in the room, heavy, suffocating. “I said, I need to be alone.” 

“I-“ Kuroo started, but found himself short on words. He swallowed painfully, pushing his fear inside, then he nodded. 

Kenma needed to be alone. He even asked twice. So he will give him some space. He got up, letting a long and sweet kiss on the blond’s forehead, heart sinking when he got no reaction. 

“We will talk about it later okay?” His voice was unsure,overflowing with doubt. How could he not, knowing he was maybe losing the love of his life? He added anyway. “I swear I’m not letting you down. I’m coming back, and we will talk about it, okay? Take the time you need.” 

Then he disappeared, letting Kenma alone in the unbearable silence of his room. 

Kenma was happy, delighted even, to know that Kuroo was his soulmate. He wouldn’t have wanted anyone else. He wanted Kuroo to be the reason he smiles every time. He wanted for him to be his reason to live, his everything. 

He felt proud knowing that nobody could make him laugh as much as Kuroo. Proud that nobody would make him feel loved as much as Kuroo. He was his soulmate, Kuroo will always be so much more than anyone. 

That was how it worked, and he was glad to know that Kuroo of all people was the one for him. 

He imagined it for years, spending all his life at his side. It didn’t matter at first how. As long as they were together. But after growing up, he imagined having a life with Kuroo. Having a house, a pet, maybe getting married, coming to his volleyball match, going to dates, staying inside. He imagined all of it with Kuroo. 

Because Kuroo was his soulmate. 

But he wasn’t his. 

That meant there was someone out there who could make Kuroo happier. There was someone who could love Kuroo more than him. There was someone who meant much more than anyone for Kuroo. 

And it wasn’t _him_. 

He didn’t answer Kuroo’s text that night, staring at his wall without batting an eye, in the same position his friend had left him earlier. He ignored the early text too, telling him to wait for him as usual before going to s chool. And he didn’t move either when he received another text telling them they would meet at school. 

In fact, he didn’t move at all for all morning. When his mom knocked at the door and opened it to know why he hadn’t gone to school, she founded him still sitting, and still glaring at the wall. 

“Kenma, sweetheart?” She asked, concern evident in her voice. 

She approached him, even more worried by his lack of response. When she saw his expression, she sighed deeply, eyes watering. 

It had been a long time since Kenma had a panic attack. Kuroo was usually there to help him through it, but this time, he hadn’t. 

Slowly, his mother put an arm on his shoulder, waiting for him to move. She waited patiently, not knowing if he was willing to be touched right now. 

“Kenma, honey...”

He finally looked away, laying his gaze on his mother. She sighed, relieved, and bit her lips, sitting in front of him. Kenma snapped out of his moment, turning slightly to his mother, muscles stiffed from staying motionless. 

“You can talk to me...” 

He opened his mouth, once, twice and then managed to say in a gruff voice. 

“Kuro is my soulmate.” 

Except for the raw voice, there were no emotions through his sentence, said as a matter of fact. She waited again, knowing there must have something more. 

“I am not his.” 

Her expression softened as a strangled “Kenma” escaped her lips. She pulled him gently into a loose hug, slowly laying on his bed so he could be more comfortable. 

He felt the tears of his mother on the top of his head. He should be the one crying, but he couldn’t do it. He just felt empty, as if there wasn’t an ounce of feeling in his small heart. 

It was almost funny to know that a few hours earlier, this same heart was ready to explode because of the abundance of feelings. 

Kenma didn’t come back to school for the whole week. Kuroo passed several times, begging for his mother and father to let him in, to let him see Kenma. But they all refused, telling him they really wished they could but that it wasn’t a good time. Not yet. 

He ignored his calls and messages too, not even reading them. All Kenma did was staying in his bed, accepting unwillingly the food that his mother gave him—she threatened to force him to go back to school if he didn’t eat— and got up to go pee when needed. 

He had hardly showered, his father forced him into it again, helping him. He could have felt ashamed or took it as a punch in his pride, but Kenma couldn’t care less. 

But slowly, step by step he started doing things by himself again. Mostly like a robot, making stiffed and automatic gestures, but at least he was doing it by himself. 

Until his mother decided he was fine enough to go back to school, that he couldn’t stay here any longer. 

“It’s for your own sake.” She had said. 

That’s how he found himself standing like an idiot in the middle of a school’s corridor, gaze locked on the ground, in front of Kuroo. The bell rang, but they both stayed still as the other students made their way to class. 

In a heavy sighed, Kuroo took his wrist and led him outside, signing at the same time their absence for the first class. He stopped in a corner of the building, outside. 

They stayed like that again for a few seconds before the older broke the silence, voice begging. 

“Kenma, I know you are thinking way too-“

“I think we should break up.” 

His voice felt like a violent wind, knocking both of them out. Kuroo took a step back, face distorted by confusion. Kenma could clearly see the moment his words sank in. It was the moment Kuroo lost any ounce of sparkle left in his eyes. He said, in a whisper, out of breath. 

“What? No... Kenma, don’t-“

“It’s for the better Kuro.” The blond interrupted again, taking a huge breath to steady himself, protecting his body by tightening his bag between his arms. “You will graduate in less than three weeks anyway. Everything would have changed, so we might as well change it now.” 

He could _feel_ the hurt in his childhood friend’s eyes. 

“Kenma don’t say that. Please, I love you.” Kuroo took a step forward, stretching his arms to reach for him, but letting it stop in the air. Allowing Kenma to take it or not. Careful of him, as usual. 

“I love you too, Kuroo. But that is not enough.” His voice broke despite him, feeling tears growing in his eyes. Tears that he hadn’t been able to let out for a week, but now that he didn’t want them, showed their nose anyway. 

“Since when is love not enough? Kenma don’t do that...” 

“Kuro please don’t make this more difficult for me. I want you to be happy, to find your true love and-" This time, he was the one being interrupted. 

“You are my true love! And not having your name written on my wrist won’t change any of it. You already make me so happy Kenma, why don’t you-"

“Because there is someone better!” He cried out, shout encircling them, yell breaking their heart. “There is someone out there who can love you more than me, someone that can make you happier than I could ever.” He shook his head, sweeping out the tears flowing down his cheeks. “There is someone else that will make your life better. And all I want for you is the best. So please, understand me.” 

Kuroo shook his head at his turn. Tears were also rolling down on his cheeks, but he didn’t mind them. All his attention was given to the blond standing in front of him, breaking his heart. 

“But there isn’t anyone I will love more than you.” 

Kenma smiled bitterly. “You’ll learn. Their love for you will grow on you, and you’ll learn. You’ll fall in love deeper, believe me.” 

Slowly, the blond started moving back, keeping his eyes locked in his now, ex-boyfriend, ex-lover, ex-childhood friend. The words sank in his heart, breaking it into pieces. 

“Goodbye Kuro.” 

Then, he turned around and walked into the school, leaving the boy behind. Not only he left a partner, but his heart, shattered, was left on the ground too. 

Kuroo graduated. 

And Kenma started his third year of high school alone. 

It’s been three months since they broke up now, but Kenma still felt miserable. And Akaashi was here to remind him of that. 

The blond had stayed in the volleyball team due to Tora and Lev’s harassment. He wouldn’t admit it, but throughout the years, he had learned to love playing volleyball too, it was a great way for him to free his mind during a certain amount of time. 

So that’s how he found himself sitting outside the gym during training camp, next to Akaashi, who was shamelessly lecturing him. 

“I just don’t understand why it matters that much for you,” he said with his usual calm voice, looking at him in the corner of his eyes. 

“It matters.” Kenma countered, sighing. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Akaashi’s company, but he didn’t like being scolded because of his choice between Kuroo and him. 

“Soulmate is just a word, Kenma.” 

“It is not.” 

He opened his bottle, drinking angrily. He could see the Fukurodani’s setter shaking his head but decided to ignore it. 

“You’re the one being difficult. You were both in love, why would you search for more? Can’t you be grateful already that he is your soulmate?” Akaashi was tender with his words, as usual, not wanting to upset him but still wanting for him to react. 

“Because he can have more! He can be even happier with his own soulmate.” He shouted, exasperated. 

Why didn’t anyone understand that he had done it for Kuroo? That it was the best choice for him? 

“What if he didn’t want to be happier? What if being happy with you was all he wanted? Did you thought about that?” 

Kenma gave him a confused look. “Who would want that? Who would aim for something lesser when they can have better?” 

Akaashi shrugged, averting his gaze. “People in love. People that don’t care about having a soulmate, as long as they are with the one they love.” 

The blond sighed, feeling guilt building up in his chest. He asked. “How are you and Bokuto doing?” 

There was a small silence as the Fukurodani’s player smiled tenderly, looking at the sky. He let a small breath of contentment escape his mouth before speaking. 

“Really great actually. Bokuto has been comprehensive about the whole soulmate thing.” He looked back at Kenma. “We may not be soulmates, but we are definitely in love. And we need nothing else.” 

Kenma felt his throat scratching and eyes watering. He averted his gaze, looking at the grass at his side. He heard the boy sigh. 

“He is miserable, you know?” He paused, letting his words sank. “Bokuto told me about him. He isn’t the same person anymore and there is only one cause for that. Losing the one you thought was your soulmate can change you, even if the person wasn’t really your soulmate.” 

Kenma sniffed, trying to brush his tears away discreetly. But he knew Akaashi wouldn’t mock him. A hand rested on his shoulder, reassuring, comforting. And then he felt his friend getting up. 

“And you aren’t any better than him.” Kenma felt he was about to go, but he stayed a bit more, probably hesitating. In the end, he added. “You know how many people there is in the world Kenma?” 

The latter turned his head back to his friend, frowning. Without even thinking about it, he answered, voice hoarse. “A bit less than eight billion. Why?” 

Akaashi gave him a sad smile, tilting his head to the side, hand still resting on his shoulder. “Do you really think each one of these beings will find their soulmate?” 

Kenma found himself stuck, as he knew the answer very well. He bit his lip, understanding where his friend was leading. But Akaashi added anyway.

“If Kuroo doesn’t find them, you both wasted what could have been the best story of your life.” 

Then, he went back into the gym, letting Kenma alone with the consequences of his actions. 

Kenma had never thought he wouldn’t be the soulmate of his soulmate. It had always been quite evident for him. Since his parents told him about their story, he had always thought that he would be alike. Even better then, since he was childhood friends with Kuroo, while his parents had only met each other after high school. 

He would have never thought his soulmate would be... One-sided. 

He sighed loudly, hair flying slightly at the movement and let himself fell on his bed. 

But thinking back now about what his mother and father had told him, combined with the wise words of Akaashi, he had been wrong all along. 

Soulmate was just a word. 

But being a soulmate was something different. 

Kuroo meant the world for him. And he knew, he _knew_ all along, he meant the word for Kuroo. 

Kuroo was also the most suitable person for him. And how many times had his friend told him how perfect he was for him, not only as a setter but also as a companion. 

Kuroo had always been there for him, bringing out the good and the bad, understanding him like no one else could. He had been there in every moment of his life, and Kenma would never, never get bored of Kuroo. 

But that was normal because Kuroo was his soulmate. 

The thing was, he knew since the day they decided to be friends, that all of this also applied to Kuroo. His childhood friend told him a million times already, how important he was in his life. 

Maybe Kenma wasn’t his soulmate. But Kuroo always saw him as one. They grew up thinking they were soulmates, just because they thought they were. It had seemed obvious. And they were. 

A simple word written on a wrist shouldn’t be the only thing to connect two people’s fate. 

The universe could say anything it wanted. 

Kuroo and he were soulmates. 

He groaned, plunging his head into his pillow, cursing at himself for being this stupid, dense and close-minded. 

As he was blaming all the gods he could think of for making him _that_ dumb, he heard voices downstairs. There were hushed, eager as if there wasn’t enough time. He frowned. 

“I don’t know if he wants to-“ His mother’s voice arrived upstairs, visibly stressed. 

“Please, Kozume-san, this is really important. I have to talk to him.” 

His eyes grew wide as he recognized the voice within seconds. What was Kuroo doing at his house? There was a bit more of grumbling before footsteps could be heard and his door flew open, revealing the tall man. 

His mother was behind him, worry painted on her face. Kenma registered the moment quickly, pushing his astonishment aside and looked at the petite woman. 

“It’s okay mom.” 

She nodded, and went downstairs, leaving the two boys alone. 

Kenma looked at him. He was taller, hairs even messier than he remembered. He was also skinnier and seemed awfully exhausted. The blond bit the inside of his cheeks, knowing it was his fault. His eyes were full of worry, stressed and seemed in a hurry. So Kenma frowned, and asked, hesitantly. 

“Is everything okay, Kuro? Did something happened?”

He noticed the flicker of change in his eyes, probably due to hearing his voice after so many months apart. Kenma’s heart missed a beat. 

“I’m- yeah. Everything’s fine don’t worry, it’s just...” He stopped, looking into golden eyes. Then, he shook his head. Kenma got up, alarmed. “No. No, it’s not Kenma, I-“ He passed his hand through his hair, tangling them even more. “I tried okay? I tried to look for someone that you said would make me happier. I tried but I didn’t want to. I didn’t want to find anyone else but you. “ 

He took a deep breath, looking miserable, eyes pleading again, voice hurt. 

“I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I even got your name as a tattoo, thinking it would make you come back. But that probably was the worst idea I’ve ever had so I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to lie to you by saying it just appeared late on my wrist. You probably wouldn’t have believed me anyway.”

He was talking really fast and Kenma had difficulties keeping up. Perplexed, he interrupted, voice unsure. 

“Wait, you tattooed my name on your wrist?” 

“Yes!” he confirmed, continuing as if he hadn’t been interrupted. “And then I tried to forget you, lying to me, because of course, I didn’t want to forget you, you are the best thing that ever happened in my life!” 

“Kuroo, wait. You had a tattoo?” 

He finally stopped, out of breath. “Yeah.” 

Even more confused, Kenma tilted his head. “But, you are frightened of needles.” 

“Yes.” He admitted. Then, he let out a long breath, closing the gap between them carefully. “Kenma... My soulmate could be on the other side of the world, or right under my fucking nose, I couldn’t care less. Because the only person I want to spend my life with is you.” 

Kenma’s world stopped spinning, as a huge wave of air filled his lungs. He felt like breathing again for the first time. His eyes watered, but for once it was out of relief. He definitely closed the gap, taking Kuroo’s hands in his own. 

“I am sorry. I decided for you, imposing you a choice that I thought was best, thinking about what I wanted for you instead of what _you_ wanted.” 

Immediately, Kuroo started shaking his head. Kenma knew he would do that, always trying to find a way for him to feel free from any guilt. So he continued before his friend could interrupt him. 

“I am sorry for thinking that we weren’t the best choice for each other.” 

Their forehead met, and the contact nearly burnt Kenma to death. It felt so good to feel his breath on his skin, his hands between his, and his eyes, just in front of his. 

“I don’t care about soulmate anymore. At least, not like I used to. We knew since we were nine that we were meant to be. And that is all that matters. You are my soulmate, and this is my greatest treasure. Now, will you accept me as yours?” 

Kuroo was crying and nodding, all while laughing slightly. He put his hands on Kenma’s cheeks and murmured.

“Of course I will. I have always accepted you as such.” 

Their lips met for the second time, and it felt just as overwhelming as the first. They conveyed all their fear, all their relief into the kiss, sharing their love for the other. 

When they broke apart, Kuroo laughed again, looking right into his eyes. “Who would have known you were a hopeless romantic?” 

Red made his way on the blond’s cheeks as he averted his gaze, grumbling. “This will not happen twice in your whole life, believe me.” 

Which only caused a louder laugh. “Once is already a lot coming from you. I won’t be against some more, but once is enough.”

He pressed his lips against Kenma’s again, one, two, three, four times. Smiling through the gesture. Kenma felt complete, whole. 

He had always loved the idea of soulmates. And even better since he learned that Kuroo and he were meant to be. 

“So... The tattoo?” He asked, teasingly. 

Kuroo blushed, and Kenma thought that he had never seen such beautiful things in his life. He looked at his partner’s wrist, brushing his finger on the black ink, over his own name. 

Kenma Kozume. 

“The tattooist said it wasn’t uncommon for people to tattoo the one they loved on their wrist.” He shrugged. “Guess not everyone got to find their soulmate. I’m glad I found mine thought.” He said in a full grin. 

They kissed again. Kenma knew he would never get bored of that. 

“Did it hurt?” He questioned, pressing on the tattoo to illustrate his words. Kuroo winced. 

“I fainted _two_ times.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! 
> 
> I must say, I am pretty proud of that one! I loved writing each part of it and had so much fun (yes, even when I was crying because they were breaking up)! So I really hope you loved it too! 
> 
> Please, let me know what you thought about the story! Anything really, just let your mind (even if its crazy as shit) write something in the comment to express your feelings, I will gladly read and respond to it. And it would made my day! <3 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night!!


End file.
